Deadly Seduction
by pinkandblackpeterpan
Summary: A short story posted by chapter following Kitana and some of her naughty and unwanted adventures. Contains strong language and scenes of a sexual nature.


Mortal kombat

Chapter 1 :- Deadly Seduction.

She lay there, curled in the foetal position on the cold stone floor. Rubbing her wrists and crying softly. She was completely naked but she stopped caring about that a long time ago. Her blue leotard was in scraps on the floor, her fans strewn in the corner where they had been thrown out of reach. It started to rain; she felt it hitting her face washing away the tears and the blood. The girl dragged herself up onto her forearms grazing her elbows on the ground. Anything to be away from this place, this terrible place where it had all started.

There had been an argument at the tournament. Kitana and Jade were sitting away from the arena. Jade had a huge gash on her forehead that was courtesy of Kabal, though she had the last laugh especially when it came down to fatality time. She had handed his head to Shang Stung upon her exit from the arena. Kitana slowly cleaned the wound as best she could, almost tenderly stroking Jades hair back behind her ear to keep it out of the way. The girl in blue leaned in to check out her handy work and as she did she felt Jades eyes drop to the spectacular cleavage that had been presented in front of her face.

Kitana was used to the attention, that's one of the reasons she wore such a revealing outfit when she fought. She could always feel the men lusting for her and that's just what she wanted. Suddenly Kitana snapped back to reality she could feel something touching her. The girl in green had reached out and was now stroking a finger down her cleavage. It was an unusual feeling, having been touched and desired by many men and women throughout her life she had even humoured some of them. She enjoyed the company of the women she ravaged. Thinking back on some of her earlier conquests had got Kitana quite turned on, though she did not let it show. This wasn't helped by the fact that Jades ever wandering hands had now focused their attention on her rock hard nipples.

What the hell, the worst that could happen would be someone walking in on them and that wasn't too bad. She surrendered herself to Jades teasing hands thrusting her chest forward into them and let out as gasp as the pinching intensified. Kitana felt Jade slide down the straps of her clothes, exposing her breasts to get better access. Letting another gasp escape her lips as she felt a mouth close around her nipple. Without thinking Katana ran her fingers through Jades lustrous black hair. Another moan escaped as she felt a hand trace up her inner thigh brushing over the small patch of growing dampness between her legs. As the other girl kissed her way down Kitana's body she pulled down the flimsy blue material that was covering the last of her modesty, finally throwing it to one side of the bench they were straddling.

Kitana found herself giving over to this impromptu performance lying back to give her companion access to her now throbbing and wet pussy. Jerking slightly as she felt a finger touch her clitoris then slowly sliding back to enter her.

"You're so wet."

Said Jade in a breathy voice that gave away the fact that she was also extremely turned on.

The probing finger was starting to become too much and Kitana started to moan and jerk as she felt the familiar feeling knotting her stomach and tensing every muscle in her body. She was staring into Jades eyes as the dark skinned girl removed her mask, showing her plump lips before lowering her head between the other girls legs. Immediatley she started nibbling and sucking on the throbbing bud sending waves of pleasure over Kitana's entire body, she came immediately but Jade did not stop. Inserting two fingers and sliding them in and out faster and faster until the sensations became too intense once more. Kitana shot up grabbing one of her bladed fans and neatly slicing the seams of Jades clothes until she too was completely naked.

"Wait here."

Was all that Jade said before she dashed to her locker and rummaged through her bag. Returning with a large pink double ended dildo.

Jade slowly sucked the end of the large pink snake that was in her hands getting it all wet with saliva then lowered it between Kitana's open legs. Nudging the head against the soft opening then slowly sliding it inside, allowing Kitana to become accustomed to its size. Then she started to pump it in and out feeling the control in her hand. After a few minutes of thrusting Jade straddled the other girl and slowly encased the other end with her dripping wet cunt. Sliding down onto it until their pussies were touching. Then she started to rock backwards and forwards slowly getting lost in her own pleasure. Each time their clits touched it sent a shock through each girl's body. Every time their hands brushed each other's nipples they moaned with pleasure, grinding against each other in a rhythmic motion and soon they were on the brink of orgasm. Bucking their hips with each wave of sensations until finally Kitana came. Her body locked still and rigid softly moaning as the pleasure slowly subsided but the thrusting continued, Kitana looked up into the pleasure wrought face of her companion then lowered hand and quickly rubbed the other womans clit until she too writhed with orgasm then suddenly collapsed forward in relief.

They lay there for some time, sweating, exhausted and unable to move. Jade was the first one to stir. She pushed herself up onto her forearms and kissed the pale neck of her recent conquest.

"I have to go."

With that she raised her body off the monstrous pink snake inside her, gasping as she went. Then slowly eased it out of Kitana. She wiped away their mingling juices and put it back in her bag. Then without saying another word she quickly dresses and left the locker room. Leaving the other girl, still naked to her own thoughts.


End file.
